


Episodes

by Kunabee



Series: Fates Undecided [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Reader is Frisk (Undertale), alphys told me it was supposed to be fluff, enjoy, excited anime squealing, fates undecided, godchild au, i was gearing up for angst, okay then
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunabee/pseuds/Kunabee
Summary: Most people in your life have lapses in judgment and being in the present moment, including yourself. You call them "episodes".Sometimes, however... there are episodes of a different kind. Those are much better.
Relationships: Chara & Frisk & Alphys, Chara & Frisk (Undertale)
Series: Fates Undecided [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516946
Kudos: 5





	Episodes

**Author's Note:**

> me: "please... just let me work on my bigger projects..."  
> brain: "no. more chara&frisk one-shots"
> 
> the muse is fickle and i am bad at tags

Your phone was always on.

Every hour of the day and night, you stayed connected. Oh, you muted most notifications, not needing Facebook chats or new monster-related news to scroll across your feed at 2 AM and wake you (or Chara) up, but you kept texts on.

People tried not to bother you, or at least only bother you during reasonable hours of the day, but Alphys was... something of an exception. _All_ of the Alphyses, chronic insomniacs that they were. She usually didn't text you unless you texted first, and even the more... _enthusiastic_ Alphyses preferred to text rather than call.

For once, you were sleeping. The soft "nya~" of original timeline's Alphys's ringtone burst through your peaceful sleep, and you groaned.

You had to check it. She might be having an episode.

All of your friends... _anyone_ who had lived or gone through the Underground... had episodes. It was understandable. Magic had burned deep there, and people suffocated on hopelessness. And when beings made of hope lose it... well.

Plus, there were those who remembered the timelines. Nobody remembered them with the crystal-clear clarity of you and Chara - not even Flowey ( _Asriel_ Chara corrects) - but it was easy for flashes to slip into people's minds.

Alphys was... not having an episode.

You groaned as you started scrolling through the text, watching the 'Alphys is typing...' symbol come up.

So I just watched the first episode of the anime Chara recommended and OMG!! it was so good??? Chara I'm so excited about it was really really good I loved the characterization they're totally RIGHT it's a spiritual successor to Mew Mew Kissy Cutie AND it's better than MMKC2 even if they claimed it was better than MMKC1 which is just so blatantly wrong.

For your own sanity, you were _not going to let Chara and Alphys engage in the millionth "Kissy Cutie 1 or Kissy Cutie 2" argument_. You were not. Thankfully, it seemed Alphys dropped the topic shortly thereafter.

__

I'm REALLY excited to see Mina learn her powers and also!! It's really cool that a lot of the people that worked on MMKC 1&2 are working on this one??? Like??? Whaat!! Because if MMKC2 did get ONE thing right it was definitely that it had a stronger, better plot than MMKC1 but MMKC1 had much better characterization so I'm really excited to see awesome characters WITH a plot.

__

Also, magical girls are super cute!! Seriously!! I love their designs??? Everyone has such cute dresses and I totally want to cosplay as someone but I love all of them oh!! Chara!!! Frisk!!! We should get a group together and cosplay the main girls together!!! You two would be perfect as Satori!!!

__

Just as you catch up, another text comes in.

__

I'm totally shipping Vi and Ana so that's the two Undyne and I will be. It'll be the best!! We could go to the next con together!! I mean the show isn't too popular - I think you called MMKC a cult classic or something??? - and not a lot of people have heard of it but it would be!! so fulfilling!! for the people who do recognize it!! also!!! cute DRESSES AND SKIRTS????

__

Alphys. Please. Can this wait for four or five hours.

__

You feel bad about it, but Chara thinks it serves Alphys right. You don't get consistent, uninterrupted sleep often - and she just ruined this run of it. 

__

Oops

__

I just got so excited I forgot the time and. uh. the importance of sleep.

__

Goodnight Chara! Frisk!

__

Goodnight, Alphys =) Night Alphys c:

__

You smile at the messages, setting your phone aside. Alphys will know both of you were there, reading, and... well. Maybe there'd be some more anime nights and some cosplay in your future.

__

You fall asleep surprisingly quickly, only awake long enough to know Chara settled into sleep before you did, and you dream of magical girls and someone else being the hero.

__

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to [professormotz](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/A_Guide_to_Coding_and_Fanworks/works/21799039) for the text message code.
> 
> also: for my UT fanfics, I've basically modified the public 'Undertale Skin' to my own preferences, but that's the guide I use. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> also this was going to be serious but it ended up lighthearted but yay fluff. also the anime is entirely made up off the top of my head I have never seen Tokyo Mew Mew but you can probably assume the new anime is a mix of that and what we know about Mew Mew Kissy Cutie.


End file.
